First Love it's Hurt (HUNHAN)
by YeXoxo-K
Summary: Bagi Luhan Cinta itu " Omong Kosong". Tidak ada Cinta yang seindah di negeri dongeng. Tidak ada pula seorang pria yang mencintai seorang wanita selayaknya pangeran di negeri dongeng. Palsu dan Tabu, itulah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Sampai dia berjumpa dengan Sehun cinta pertamanya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya ?.../GS/HUNHAN/ALL MEMBER EXO
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**First Love it's Hurt** **(Prolog)**

 **By : YeXoxo-K**

 **Main Pair : Sehun, Luhan (HunHan)**

 **Genre : hurt/Comfrot, Romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning ! : Typo bertebaran, OOC, GenderSwitch for uke, tidak sesuai EYD , dll**

 _ **Disclaimer: orang yang berada di cerita ini adalah milik Orang tua, Agensi dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. saya hanya menggunakan namanya untuk keperluan cerita dan cerita ini 100% murni dari otak saya sendiri  
**_

* * *

 _ **Prolog ...**_

.

.

.

 _Cinta pertama disebut dengan bunga karena keindahannya. Jika musim semi datang ia akan bermekaran, seperti bunga yang mempesona..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cinta pertama itu lemah seperti anak kecil. Karena aku tak bisa memiliki dan memberikan curahan cinta..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cinta pertama adalah deman jika ia sesuatu yang menyakitkan, karena ini akan menjadikanmu dewasa setelah menderita dalam kekalutan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cinta pertama adalah penyesalan dan kebodohan, karena mencintai terlalu dalam sehingga tak bisa memiliki..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Delete or Next ?  
_

Hallo ! ^^ Salam kenal , aku Author baru di sini, tapi panggil aja Yexo atau Ki, biar akrab gitu hehe / cengir kuda :D, ini ff baru aku yang baru aku publis untuk pertama kalinya disini , saran dan kritikannya sangat dibutuhkan. Tapi tentu yang bersifat positif ya.

aku akan cepat publis chapter 1 fullnya, bila responnya baik kalau enggak ya delete aja/gk ding bercanda

oke aku tunggu Reviewnya dari kalian semua/lambai - lambai boxer Sehun :v

 **YeXoxo-K (04,04,2016)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Full Chapter 1 (Nightmare)

**First Love it's Hurt Chapter 1 (Mimpi buruk)**

 **Oleh: YeXoxo-K**

 **Main Pair : Sehun, Luhan (HunHan)**

 **Genre: Hurt / Comfrot, Romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Background Song,  
**

 **4 Minute - Could Rain**

 **Warning! : Typo bertebaran, OOC, GenderSwitch for uke, tidak sesuai EYD , dll**

 **Disclaimer: orang yang ada di cerita ini milik Orang tuanya, Agensinya dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya menggunakan namanya untuk keperluan cerita sajadan cerita ini murni 100% dari otak saya sendiri**

 **.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Nightmare ( Mimpi buruk)**

* * *

.

.

"Kita akhiri saja, Hubungan kita sampai disini."

Wanita berambut Light Brown yang tergerai menyentuh punggung yang terbalut sebuah coat berwarna coklat. Menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya pada pria yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Dia merasa terkejut dengan keputusan tiba – tiba kekasih yang sudah lebih dari dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya. Mengajak bertemu disebuah taman dan tiba – tiba mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan, Huniee ? "

"Tidak. Aku serius, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini, Luhan-shii."

Wanita itu tercekat mendengar ucapan pria dihadapannya. Tidak, bukan karena nada dingin dan datar dari pria itu, tapi panggilan nama lengkapnya. Yang sangat jarang atau tidak pernah sama sekali di ucapkan pria itu selama mereka berhubungan.

"Kenapa ?" wanita itu, Luhan. Menggantungkan kalimatnya , lalu menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya untuk menyembunyikan getaran pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita huniee ? kenapa ? " pangkal tenggorokan Luhan sakit. Saat mengucapkan kata – kata yang tidak pernah ia inginkan terjadi di dalam kehidupannya.

" Karna kau terlalu Naif, itu yang membuatku menjadi bosan denganmu dan aku sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menjalaninya, karna itu membuatku muak. "

Rasa sesak tak tertahankan mulai mengisi seluruh rongga paru – paru Luhan. Tubuhnya bergetar bersama dengan jatuhnya bulir – bulir liquid bening yang sudah meluncur dikedua pipi mulusnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah untuk mengeluarkan isakan – isakan yang memilukan jiwa. Sementara pria itu, hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya saja. Sama sekali tidak ada seberkas rasa bersalahpun yang terpancar dikedua manik gelapnya.

Pria itu membalikkan badannya, membelakangin Luhan. " lebih baik kau tidak usah berharap apa – apa lagi dariku dan jangan temui aku lagi. " Lalu semilir angin musim gugur , menjadi latar kepergian pria itu dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan terjatuh. Terjatuh, bersama serpihan – serpihan hatinya yang sudah menjadi partikel debu. Tangannya mencengkram dada kirinya yang terasa sakit, lalu kedua hanzel kembarnya ia arahkan kearah kepergian pria itu dan dirinya membeku saat pandangannya terkunci. Selaras dengan matanya yang menatap kekasihnya. Bukan, mantan kekasihnya yang kini sedang berpelukan dengan mesra bersama seorang wanita berperawakan tinggin bak model papan atas.

Dan Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menstabilkan napasnya yang tercekat saat keduanya berpegangan tangan. Begitu erat menuju mobil.

Langit mendung semakin mengantung. Awan perak berkebat membayangi bumi. Daun – daun mapel berguguran jatuh, kuning kemerahan. Burung – burung berterbangan menghinggapi dahan mencari tempat berlindung berteduh dari hujan yang mungkin tidak lama lagi akan turun.

 ** _Tanpa henti mengucapkan kata-kata berduri (sendiri)_**  
 ** _Angin setajam pukulan pedang (sendiri)_**  
 ** _kamu pergi dengan memberi bekas luka di hatiku_**  
 ** _Setelah suara hujan yang jatuh pada kursi kosong_**  
 ** _Aku tak henti-hentinya menangis_**

Zzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssss ...

Beribu – ribu tetesan air hujan mulai jatuh membasahi daratan bumi. Menyapu apa saja yang ada dipermukaannya, tak terkecuali Luhan yang berada ditaman. Dia masih terdiam, masih terduduk ditanah dengan tatapan yang mengarah kedepan, masih membiarkan dirinya yang membeku ditemani hujan dan harum khasnya yang menyengat : Petrichor yang terhirup masuk ke dalam paru – parunya. Kemudian dia hanya mentap kosong, saat akhirnya mobil itu pergi dari pandangannya.

 ** _Air mata yang jatuh, mengalir di pipiku_**  
 ** _Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan bekas luka di hatiku, semua sendiri?_**  
 ** _Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tidak ada kehidupan (sendiri)_**  
 ** _Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tidak ada kehidupan_**  
 ** _Sekarang aku tidak berpikir aku bisa mencintai lagi, lagi, lagi.._**

Tangis yang ditahannya mati – matian akhirnya pecah. Ia menangis, menagisi dirinya yang menyedihkan bersama dengan perasaannya yang tercabik – cabik sebegitu sadisnya tanpa rasa ampun sedikitpun. Lalu ia meraung, memanggil pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dan sekarang menghancurkan hatinya. Luhan terus memohon, memohon agar pria itu kembali kehadapannya. Hanya mencoba, mengais – ngais setitik harapan dari perasaannya yang sudah hancur lebur .

" Sehuniee.." Bibir tipis pucat yang bergetar karna menahan dinginnya air hujan, mengeluarkan suara yang begitu parau. Tercipta dari himpitan sakit dan juga rasa mendesak yang mencengkram jantungnya.

"Jangan pergi, Kumohon.."

Tetapi Luhan sadar, ucapan penuh pengharapan yang teredam oleh air hujan itu. Tidak akan pernah atau bias di dengar oleh pria itu. Karna ia tahu, sekeras dan sebanyak apapun ia berteriak memohon, pria itu tetap tidak akan pernah lagi kembali padanya.

 **Selamanya ~**

 **Selamanya ~**

 **Selamanya ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun mendadak. Keringat membasahi kening, walaupun kamar Luhan sebenarnya berpendingin. Mimpi yang barusan luhan alami benar – benar membuat jantungnya berdebar. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia raih gelas air minum yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya di atas nakas. Setelah mendapatkannya , Luhan langsung meminumnya dengan sekali teguk membuat nafasnya tersegal. Sudah satu bulan penuh mimpi itu selalu menghantuinya. Mimpi buruk yang dulunya adalah sebuah kenyataan. Luhan mendesah, lalu ia melirik pada jam yang tertempel pada dinding , yang terletak di atas sebuah papan berukuran besar yang berisi penuh sketsa wajah manusia yang digambar cuma separuh saja ( belum jadi/utuh) dan disana juga terdapat kertas - kertas post-it yang berbaris dengan rapinya. Pukul 06.00. Luhan harus bersiap – siap untuk berangkat bekerja. Dia menyibak selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Setelah kaki – kakinya sudah berpijak di lantai, Luhan segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah merasa segar sehabis mandi. Luhan langsung merapikan tempat tidurnya. Buku – buku yang berserakan di atas meja berkomputer itu, ia tata rapi kembali di atas sana. Luhan adalah seorang editor atau pengoreksi naska/buku, jadi jangan heran jika di pagi hari kau sudah menemukan banyak buku berserakan di sekitar mejanya itu. Setelah selesai membereskan buku – bukunya, Luhan langsung membuka gorden besar jendelah balkonnya. Memperlihatkan pemandangan musim gugur yang cantik dengan warna daun kuning kemerahan, yang terjatuh pelan tertiup angin dan kemudian jatuh menghiasi jalanan – jalanan yang berada disana dengan indahnya. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya , untuk membuka jendela balkon kamarnya, kemudian angin musim gugur yang menyejukkan langsung menerpa wajah cantikknya dengan lembut , membuat kedua kelopak matanya secara refleks tertutup sempurna. Sorot mata kosong milik Luhan, ia arahkan kehamparan awan kelabu di langit saat kedua kelopak matanya kembali terbuka.

"Musim gugur ya ?" gumamnya. Dengan intonasi suara datar yang penuh dengan kehampahan. Pikiran Luhan langsung menerawang ke mimpi buruknya yang sudah sudah satu bulan penuh terus menghantuinya dan hal tersebut selalu berlangsung saat mau menuju ke bulan September. Dimana musim gugur telah tiba. Luhan selalu tersiksa akan mimpinya itu, tak jarang Luhan akan memilih bekerja hingga larut malam . Agar ia tidak bisa tertidur, karna tertidur selalu membawanya kebayang – byang masa lalunya yang kelam. Tapi Luhan hanyalah manusia biasa yang jika kelelahan akan tertidur juga dan mau tak mau Luhan harus menhadapi mimpinya itu. Mimpi yang selalu membuat perasaanya menjadi cemas, tertekan, takut, bahkan meneror dirinya hidup – hidup.

Drrtt ... Drrtt ... Drrtt ...

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia mengambil handphone yang berada di saku celanannya. Kemudian tanpa melihat nama si penelpon, dia menggeser ikon hijau yang ada di handphone layar 5 inchnya.

"Hallo" ucapnya datar.

" **Kau baik – baik saja'kan ?** "

Kerutan samar terlihat di dahi Luhan. Kemudian ia sedikit menjauhkan handphonya dari telinga dan melihat nama sang penelpon di handphonenya. Itu, Kris adik kandungnya.

"Hmm" Luhan sudah kembali menempelkan handphonenya ketelinga.

Terdengar suara decakan tidak suka dari seberang " **Aku tau, kau sedang tidak baik – baik saja sekarang ini, Noona !** " suaranya terdengar kesal.

" Lalu ?" Luhan menatap pot – pot yang berisi berbagai macam bunga yang sudah layu akibat musim gugur di sekitar pembatas balkon. Kemudian jari telunjuknya ia mainkan disekitar permukaan kelopak – kelopak bunga yang layu membuat kelopaknya jatuh kebawah.

" **Ya, tentu saja aku khawatir padamu, memangnya apalagi.** "

" aku baik – baik saja Kris. " Tetapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya. "Jadi jangan khawatir " jari telunjuk Luhan masih bermain di atas kelopak – kelopak bunga layu itu.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana " **Oke. Kau baik – baik saja, tapi…** " Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya dan entah kenapa Luhan menahan nafasnya karna itu.

" **Mimpi itu, apakah dia datang kembali ? apakah mimpi itu menghantuimu lagi seperti tahun – tahun sebelumnya?** "

Luhan tidak menjawab. Jari telunjuknya tidak bermain di kelopak bunga layu itu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding pembatas balkon. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk , membuat bayangan dari poninya menutupi mata wanita itu dan sebagian ekspresinya.

" **Luhan ?** " Kris memanggil luhan diseberang sana. Tetapi yang di panggil tidak menjawam dan itu membuat Kris sedikit cemas.

" **Luhan** " Panggil Kris lagi.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

" **Lu-** "

" Aku akan segera berangkat bekerja, jadi aku tutup dulu telponnya " tiba – tiba saja Luhan menjawab, membuat ucapan Kris terpotong.

" **Tapi-** "

Tut ... .Tut ... tut ...

Luhan memutuskan sambungan telopn secara sepihak. Membuat perkataan Kris yang belum selesai menjadi terputus. Dia hanya tidak ingin mendengar Kris mengatakan hal yang ujung – ujungnya akan mengarah pada pria itu. Pria yang membuat hatinya rusak tak berbentuk lagi, Pria yang membuat dirinya tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan apa itu cinta.

Cinta ?

Luhan tersenyum sinis, saat pemikirannya tiba – tiba saja memunculkan Lima huruf yang sekali di ucapkan benar – benar membuatnya muak.

Cinta. Luhan benci kata rongsokan itu, karna baginya cinta itu Omong Kosong. Di dunia ini tak pernah ada yang namanya cinta. Cuma orang – orang tolol yang berfikir jika cinta itu ada dan begitu mereka jatuh kedalam lubang bernama cinta itu, maka disaat itulah mereka akan hancur. Cih, sungguh menyedihkan.

.

.

.

 **Ting Tong….**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel apartemen Luhan tiba- tiba saja berbunyi, membuat pemikirannya menjadi buyar seketika. Kepala yang tertunduk itu sudah kembali keposisi semestinya. Menunjukkan Topeng tanpa ekspresi yang selalu dipakainya untuk menghadapi dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan ini. Setelah menggunakan Coat hitam dan mengambil tas selempangnya. Dengan langkah pelan Luhan keluar dari kamar dan pergi menuju pintu apartemennya. Untuk mengambil sekotak susu dengan selembar kertas post-it . seperti sebelum - sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo semuanya apakabar ? ^^ kembali lagi dengan saya Ki

ada yang nunggu ff ini gak?/ gk ada gk ada

ya uda klau gak ada -_-

sebelumnya Ki minta maaf atas kelamaan updatenya ya dan mohon maaf juga jika hasilnya tidak sebaik dan sesuai harapan kalian karna Ki hanyalah seorang amatiran wkwkw

terima kasih buat yang uda Review di bagian prolog yg singkat dan tak jelas kkkkk

thanks juga yg uda follow dan juga favoritin ni ff

oke sampai di situ aja

 **SEE YOU ... ^^**


End file.
